wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Service
Service is the ninth episode of the second season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis An impromptu road trip leaves Wilfred, Ryan and his family in peril. Plot Ryan sits at work and Kevin asks where Amanda is prompting Ryan to say that she's been out sick for the past few weeks. Jeremy comes in to inform the staff that all of their investors have jumped ship to change to a rival company that released their competitive product before them. He tries to pep everyone up by saying it's not the end and they should never give up hope. He leaves the room enthusiastically but goes to his office and shoots himself. Following his boss' suicide, Ryan decides to get high in his basement when his sister calls him as he is late for her check up appointment for her pregnancy. Wilfred comes down excited to have a boys night out with Ryan now that Jenna is out of town but a depressed Ryan refuses to leave. Wilfred tells Ryan he needs to provide service to others. Ryan recieves a text from his mom telling him to come ASAP. Kristen and Ryan visit Catherine at the sanitarium where she is burying her cat, Mittens. Catherine asks if Kristen's baby is going to be a mixed raced one since Kristen had a habit of being attracted to black men. Catherine offers to deliver Kristen's baby as she was the one who delivered Mittens. The two siblings go to ask for Dr. Cahill's advice about them checking out their mother. He is completely against it and suggests that one of them try to talk her out of it. Ryan talks to his mother about she shows him a picture of his young self painting with her. She apologizes for never being there for the two of them when she was supposed to. She confides in Ryan about how his father made her want to run away and be free, something Ryan understands well. The two decide to go on an impromptu road trip along with Wilfred. Ryan and Catherine are driving to Mexico and begin dancing in celebration as Wilfred complains in the backseat. Catherine says, "the kids were so cute back then" confusing Ryan as to why she chose those words. They stop the car and Wilfred thinks Ryan is Catherine's replacement husband. Kristen calls Ryan to yell at him for disappearing with their unstable mother who is now without her meds. Catherine jumps in the driver's seat and Ryan tries to convince her to return home. The three of them get pulled over by a cop and when Catherine reveals she doesn't have a license and the cop tells them to get out of the car, she runs over his motorcycle and drives away. Convinced his mother has officially lost it, Ryan demands that she stop the car and she tells him, "don't tell me what to do, Henry". Ryan gets out of the car to move to the drivers seat and she drives off continuing to call him Henry and now calling Wilfred Mittens. Kristen picks Ryan up and they embark on a search to find Catherine. They locate her at a house that's giving away free kittens. Kristen tries to get her mom to take her pills and Catherine is in a different world. Kristen suddenly goes into labor and seeing as they're miles from the nearest hospital, she begs Ryan to help her through her birth. Ryan holds Kristen's newborn baby as paramedics take her away. Ryan asks his mom to go back and get the help that she needs and after she holds the baby and realizes she is now a grandma, she agrees. Catherine is painting a photo of mittens by the lake back at the sanitarium and she seems happy with her new situation. Ryan takes the brush and starts to paint himself. In the credits scene, Wilfred is lying on Ryan's basement couch having a dream about Hillary Swank causing him to run into the wall. Cast Main Cast * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Mary Steenburgen as Catherine * John Michael Higgins as Dr. Cahill Guest Starring * Steven Weber as Jeremy * Rob Riggle as Kevin * Brian Michael Jones as Ricky * Francesca P. Roberts as Felicia * Kevin Symons as Cop Co-Starring * Amanda Troop as Stacey Uncredited * Casey Gutting as Cop * Lelee Parrish as Little Girl * Jimmy Scanlon as Sad Co-worker Continuity * Amanda has not shown up for work after Ryan broke up with her in the previous episode * Ryan's agency goes under after a rival company beat them to releasing a new product. The rival company was mentioned in "Dignity". * Catherine asks Kristen about her attraction to bad guys. She asked Ryan about this in "Compassion". * Dr. Cahill says Catherine has been getting worse since "Compassion". * Catherine's hatred for Henry is apparent throughout the series. Notes * Kristen's baby is born * Mittens has died. * When Ryan's mom is showing him the photo album, you can see the picture Ryan looks at in the closing moments of the season. If you look closly enough, you can see a figure behind the tree. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 2 (US)